Heartbeat
by miikka-xx
Summary: Reality and dreams are separated by a blurry line. Asura is taking over both. TsubakiAsura. complete.


**miikka-xx:** I've fallen back in love with Soul Eater after my brief hiatus from LaviKanda. And give it a chance, it's a crack pairing. Came to me while watching the opening with BLAH being cradled by BLAH. Ew. Such a WRONG pairing.

**Title:** Heartbeat  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Reality and dreams are separated by a blurry line. Asura's taking over both. TsubakiAsura.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Soul Eater, now way would BLAH be _cradling_ BLAH. Just, ew, no. Feel free to guess who 'Blah1' and 'Blah2' are.  
**Warning(s):** Messed up-ness. Unexplained-yet-on-purpose OOCness. Crack pairing. Totally.

-x-

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

-x-

Sometimes, in her dreams, she sees things she's not supposed to.

In one dream, she saw her brother in an empty place. It was an infinite world of grayness, no details, nothing. And her brother, walking in this endless room. She knew, right then and there, that this was his soul.

A gray wasteland, devoid of emotion or things precious to him.

When she woke up, Shinigami-sama assigned her to finding her brother and she knew. This would be the first and last time she would see him.

-x-

In her dreams, there is no such thing as laws of nature. Rules bend and break, everything can change to something else in a blink of an eye. Grass can melt into clouds and the sun can become BlackStar laughing in the sky, inviting her to float upwards and join him.

Dreams of her friends run rampart in her head during this war. They're playing basketball, or having pizza at Maka and Soul's apartment or in a grand hall being entertained by Death the Kidd. She cherishes each moment in these dreams, holding them close to her heart even if they are figments of her imagination.

But Asura's here and her grip is slipping. She can't hold her words anymore, they escape her lips.

"Ne, BlackStar," she begins, without knowing what she will say. BlackStar graces her with a grin and urges her to continue.

"Do you remember the time when we were with Kidd-kun and he was trying to paint us?"

And BlackStar scrunches up his face and says he doesn't.

She stops breathing at these moments, because breathing means you're alive which means you will speak. And if she does, Asura will win and she can't let that happen.

-x-

She sleeps.

Asura appears before her, in a room of infinite white. He looks as stunning as he did when he first emerged from the bandages with BlackStar on his knees, watching in disbelief.

He cocks his head to the side and approaches languidly.

"You came," he murmurs, as if shy of his voice. She takes a step forward and something changes in the room.

The room colours itself a dull gray. She glances around in alarm. A step back and the room shifts back to white. Asura stops his steps and looks around.

"Where am I?" His lips don't move but his unmistakable voice echoes around her.

"In my dream," she replies outloud. Asura reaches a hand up and touches his face. His expression becomes ugly.

"I'm not covered." The voice booms through her, shaking her core - _did she have a core in her dreams?_ - and making her take another step back.

The room becomes gray. A light shade of silver-like gray.

And she welcomes it.

In this world - _of dreams or reality_ - there is no black or white, only shades of gray.

-x-

She sleeps deeply now, visiting the soul chamber of Asura the Demon God.

They barely talk, he too wary and her too afraid. It is the bare minimum of when curiosity takes over ones common sense. Sometimes, she will open her mouth but nothing will come out. Or, at other times, Asura will speak through his lips, but it will be to himself and not to her.

Tonight, she is courageous and will ask him one thing, the one thing that has been bothering her for so long.

"What colour is your soul?"

-x-

He watches her long and hard, seeming so composed - _controlled_ - of himself.

But he's insane, she has to remind herself, out of his mind.

"What colour do you want it to be?"

She has to remind herself that he cannot control himself, that he could kill her, but this is a dream, and she's already in love with her dream-friends anyways so what difference will this make?

-x-

There is a war going on. A battle to be fought. They see the castle they must attack, the people - _followers_ - they must eliminate. They sleep under the cover of the forest surrounding it. She has learned to sleep despite BlackStar's obnoxious snores and drifts back into the place she is so used to.

The soul chamber is a dull red, like a heart and she can feel the beats resonate through her dream-being. Asura has his back turned to her, his black and white hair hanging elegantly against the blood-red suit he wears. Black stripes, miniscule, run down it.

"You came."

She looks at herself, at the gown she wears, blood-red and elegant, clinging to all the right places.

"This is the last time I will be here," she says in realization, finally cutting the silence that had drifted in.

"It is a momentous occasion."

"I'm going to die," she says but she can't feel anything.

He turns around and her breath catches in her throat. Beautiful.

"You look stunning."

And - _"you're going to kill me,"_ - they dance.

-x-

When she wakes up. there are tears in her eyes. BlackStar gives her a worried look but leaves her in silence. She washes her face and reties her hair. Then she remembers it had been loose when she had danced with him and leaves it down.

BlackStar comes back with fruits and they eat. Then she transforms and feels the familiar warmth of his calloused hands around her handle. They run together and fight together and kill together like a dance.

Dance. Dancing.

"Ne, BlackStar," she says - _and this time she has full control of her mouth_ - when they reach the imposing black door of the chamber that holds _him_, her insanity, the cause of it all.

BlackStar drops down into an attacking position, "Yeah?"

"Remember when I danced with Asura?"

BlackStar gives a jolt of surprise then laughs uncertainly - _because he's been noticing things in his partner and he doesn't want to acknowledge it_ - and brushes her off.

"What are you talking about? Was it a dream?"

The doors open.

"Yes."

-x-

The room is vast and dull red. The floor is a silver-gray and it makes her choke.

In the middle, he stands, dressed in bandages and scarves and a wild grin on his face. She has never seen him like this in her dreams and she reminds himself that those are dreams and he was probably never aware of it. Her brother had never found out. Even in the beginning, when she saw BlackStar in the middle of a crackling blue room and they spoke, he didn't know that she was there when he woke up.

She was merely a nameless entity that drifted from one's unconscious to another's.

But then he spoke:

"You came."

And she screams and BlackStar proceeds to kill him.

-x-

When they kill him, with Maka, Soul, Kidd, Liz and Patty, they return exhausted to the forest and fall asleep against the mossy terrain of a small clearing that had obviously been used for training once.

No one speaks to one another, merely curl up and sleep. Some laugh themselves to that state, some watch the clouds drift by in the sky and others cry.

She cries.

She ends up back where she started, with a white room and an Asura. He doesn't speak, nor does he move.

Because he dead, she tells herself, you were the one who helped kill him.

He steps forward suddenly, eliciting a step back from her. The room stays white. They walk each other in circles, one step forward, one step back. The room never changes colour, does not morph or shift or become something it wasn't supposed to.

He stops for a moment and relief drifts through her. She wants to make sure he's gone. She wishes for a weapon and her brother, a long katana, appears in her hand. She steps forward.

The room plummets to black.

Asura grins wildly and shrieks. He reverts back to what she saw in reality and she hates it.

But, how she loves him.

Her weapon - _her brother_- shatters and disappears and she takes a step back. The colours fade into a silver-gray.

Her silver-gray.

"Don't leave," she mumbles, trying to restrain her tears. Again, always crying, always scared and afraid, she wishes BlackStar was here. Asura stays silent but puts a hand to his face. His clothes change. The red suit with the black stripes appear.

"I love you," and her tears come running down, unrestrained, "I hate you but I love you."

He walks towards her until he's close enough to kiss her.

"You're not even here anymore and you still-" she chokes, "you still make me go insane!"

And he kisses her.

His lips cover her own, his hand cradling her head as he closes his eyes to concentrate on her more. She stops crying and kisses back, heated and desperate. She never wants him to leave - _because he was the only constant thing in her life, in her reality, in her dreams_ - she wants to visit him each night and talk and love him, all she wanted was to love him forever.

And Asura's voice: "Do you still love me?"

-x-

They wake up together when the sun is up high up in the sky and glaring down upon them.

Her tears have evaporated and there's a smile on her face when she wakes.

The recovery goes well, the demon tools shattered, the followers captured and interrogated and the war is over. Finally.

So they go home, to their apartments or homes or big academies to continue life. When she and BlackStar arrive home, they eat sparsely, still feeling sore and disappear into their own rooms.

When she sleeps, she sees nothing.

There is only gray.

No Asura, or soul chambers or friends she only loved because they were figments of her imagination.

There is only her and her memories and the rest of her life to live out.

There are no more dreams.

-x-

"Ne, BlackStar?"

"Yeah, Tsubaki?"

"Remember when Blair had eaten all the pizza for the party at Maka's?"

-x-

"Yes, I do."

-x-

**miikka-xx:** My new found love: Tsubaki/Asura. Cracky enough? Ahaha, well, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know through clicking the BIG GREEN BUTTON at the bottom. :D


End file.
